random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Crappy Lego Spongebob
i deleted it, episode 7 was where everyone died go away Crappy Lego Spongebob is a Lego Spongebob webseries. It was created in May 2016 and premiered on January 31, 2017. It's about Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick on their quest for adventures. Unlike most Lego Spongebob series, it's very poorly edited. This was not the purpose when Episode 1 was created. But by Episode 2, the show being poorly edited had become the core joke of the show. Characters This is the long list of really... unique characters. Also, if they have only one appearance, it will be noted. Also: characters that so far have had only one appearance and are planned to be in a future episode will not have that note next to their name. Pirate Sponge Robot (only one appearance) (debuts in Episode 1) Frog (only one appearance) (debuts in Episode 1) Narrator (debuts in Episode 1) Spongebob (debuts in Episode 1) Squidward (debuts in Episode 1) Patrick (debuts in Episode 1) Great Grandpa Sponge Billy Bob Joe (only one appearance) (debuts in Episode 1) Green Monster (debuts in Episode 1) Burgerpants (debuts in Episode 2) Neighbor's Dog (only one appearance) (debuts in Episode 2) Spongebob Clone (debuts in Episode 2) Second Spongebob Clone (debuts in Episode 2) Sandy (debuts in Episode 2) Sparky (debuts in Episode 2) Creepy Head (only one appearance) (debuts in Episode 2) Stress Ball (only one appearance) (debuts in Episode 3) Billy Bob Fishkins (debuts in Episode 3) Mr. Krabs (only one appearance) (debuts in Episode 3) Cop (debuts in Episode 3) Maggie (debuts in Episode 3) Squidward's Head (debuts in Episode 4) Pilot (debuts in Episode 4) Robot Car Dealer (debuts in Episode 4) Bel Air Guy (debuts in Episode 4) Spider (debuts in Episode 4) Hooded Girl (debuts in Episode 4) CJ (only one appearance) (debuts in Episode 4) Donald Trump (only one appearance) (debuts in Episode 4) Hand (only one appearance) (debuts in Episode 5) Grandpa Sherm (debuts in Episode 5) Patlar (debuts in Episode 5) Patarr (debuts in Episode 5) Patkar (debuts in Episode 5) Patrick's Robot (only one appearance) (debuts in Episode 5) Blue Crayon (only one appearance) (debuts in Episode 6) Claire (debuts in Episode 6) Zombie (debuts in Episode 6) Alien (only one appearance) (debuts in Episode 6) Bus Driver (debuts in Episode 7) Kidnapper (debuts in Episode 7) Spiderman (debuts in Episode 7) Guy Stuck on Chair (debuts in Episode 7) Martin Prince (debuts in Episode 7) Stolen Girl (debuts in Episode 7) Steve (debuts in Episode 7) Episodes For a list of episodes, see here. Each episode starts with a variation of the intro of the actual show, SpongeBob SquarePants. Then, the title card appears. It is colored text on a black background. The title card is blank in Episode 6, which was a mistake in editing. The episode's title is still read, however. Usually, each episode starts with Spongebob, Patrick or Squidward introducing the plot of the episode. Each episode is edited with the mobile app, KineMaster. The music is the same used in the soundtrack of Spongebob Squarepants. For a list of music tracks used in the show, see here. Production Most of the episodes are much longer unedited. For example, Episode 6 was 23 minutes long when unedited, but 17 minutes when it was published. Videos of the deleted scenes and outtakes are currently being considered. Most of the episodes are filmed a day before they are published. Episode 1 was created in May 2016. The idea to publish it was not thought of until January by a friend of the creator, and the first episode was published on January 31, 2017. The first episode had major differences in not only how cringy the humor is (it was very cringy in episode 1), but physical elements as well. *Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward's cars and houses were different. *Patrick's voice was pretty high pitched. This was an in-joke. *Patrick wore a Stormtrooper mask. This is because the Patrick minifigure was at first missing its head. *Similarly, Squidward had Maggie's arm, but once Squidward's other arm was found, it was replaced. *Similarly (again), Spongebob had Patarr's body because at first, only Spongebob's face could be found. Episode 3 was originally going to be made on January 31, like Episodes 1 and 2, but it was put off until the evening of February 1. Episode 4 had the intro of The Nutshack because the instrumental intro of Spongebob could not be found in the files. It was later re-downloaded. Episode 5's intro was originally not going to be in Japanese. It was later changed to the Japanese intro as a joke. Also, the first of two times the "Take Two" clip was used was an accident. Also, the episode was made because of how easily Patrick's house had fallen apart while not filming. The entire plot was also going to be Episode 3, but Episode 3 was instead a Krusty Krab plot. Episode 6 was mostly rushed due to the creator having to be somewhere. Episode 7 was going to be filmed on April 8 in the evening, but it had been forgotten about. It was later released on April 29. Crew Given that this is a literally no-budget show that has had very few episodes, there has been a very small crew. Creator - Does everything. Creator's friend - Voice actor and writer for Episode 4. May return for this position in a future episode. Creator's other friend - Came up with the idea of making more episodes. So technically, he's the developer. Category:LEGOs Category:SpongeBob Category:Lego SpongeBob Category:Series Category:Crappy Lego Spongebob Category:Some other 6th thing